


Two of a Kind, Workin' on a Full House

by misskaterinab



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, boypussy!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskaterinab/pseuds/misskaterinab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine want to have a baby and have fun getting the job done. Cue the dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm outing myself as the author on this prompt on the Glee Kink Meme:  
> [http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=44162954t44162954](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=44162954)
> 
> It's not at all like what I usually write, but I figured, I spent my time on it, might as well post it. It's still got some of my usual fluff, and if you want only fluff, skip this chapter and go to chapter 2, 'cause that's where I put the schmoopiness.

Kurt walked into the second bedroom that Blaine was using as an office and perched himself on the corner of the desk. “Blaine, honey?”

Blaine looked up at him, peering over the edge of his glasses. _God,_ Kurt loved those glasses. He often made Blaine wear them during sex; he didn’t know what it was about them, but they were just _so sexy._

Blaine pulled off the glasses and laid them upside down on the desk. “What is it, Kurt?”

“I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes.” Blaine raised his eyebrow, and Kurt scrambled to reassure him. “It’s nothing bad, Blaine! Well, at least _I_ don’t think so, and I hope you won’t, either. It’s just that…”

“Yes?”

“We’ve been together for a long time, right?”

Blaine nodded. “Nine years.”

“And we’re getting married soon…”

“Right…”

“And we both have great jobs and we’re finally not struggling and we live in a great neighborhood and…“

“Kurt, what is it?” Blaine said again. “Just spit it out.”

“Iwanttohaveababy,” he said in a rush.

“Say that again?”

“I want to have a baby. I just thought that now that we’re settled and in a good place in our lives that it might be the right time to expand our family. And since I can…” Kurt gestured downward. “I just don’t want to wait anymore.”

Blaine sat silently for a few moments. “Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Of course!” Kurt said, but internally, he was a bit disappointed. He thought Blaine would be just as excited about the idea as he was and would jump right on it. “I’ll just leave you alone…” he trailed off as he hopped off the desk and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

**xXxXxXx**

Several hours later, Kurt was sitting on his side of the bed, reading lamp on and a book in his hands. He was so lost in the story that he didn’t even notice Blaine had entered the room until the book was all of a sudden disappearing from his hands and being set carefully on the nightstand.

“Blaine, you startled me!”

“So… you want to have a baby, huh?” Blaine said quietly.

“Yessss…” Kurt said slowly, a little worried about what Blaine would say.

“You want to have a baby now?” he asked.

“Um, well, I’m ready for one now, yes, but if you’re not ready, that’s okay… I can wait until you’re rea – “

Kurt’s speech was cut off by Blaine’s lips smashing into his own in a deep kiss.  Kurt was just reaching up to wrap his arms around Blaine’s neck when Blaine broke off the kiss. He sat down next to Kurt and allowed his hand to lightly trail down Kurt’s body and stop between his legs. He teasingly traced the lips of Kurt’s clothed pussy and whispered hot and breathily into Kurt’s ear, “You want me to slide my big cock into this tight little pussy and plant my baby deep inside you?”

Something inside Kurt snapped and he let out a deep moan. “Oh god, Blaine…”

Blaine pressed the tip of his finger a little harder into the fabric where he knew Kurt’s clit was and whispered again, “You want me to make your belly grow big and round so everyone knows what you’ve been up to?”

Kurt squeaked at the pressure and panted as Blaine dragged his hand up Kurt’s body until he reached the waistband of his pajama pants and snaked his hand down inside. Blaine’s pointer finger parted Kurt’s labia and slid through the abundant wetness. Blaine’s fingers entered Kurt’s pussy and gently began to thrust. “You want me to knock you up so good you’ll get huge and the whole world will be able to see that you. Got. FUCKED?”

Blaine’s fingers slammed into Kurt’s hole extra hard the last three words, and the combination of the stimulation and Blaine’s words were enough to send Kurt crashing into orgasm. “Oh god, YES, Blaine, yes!” Kurt screamed.

Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurt’s pants, his finger dripping with Kurt’s juices. “Oooh, you liked that baby, didn’t you?” He put his fingers in his mouth and sucked off Kurt’s spend. “Mmm, you taste delicious. You’re so wet. So wet for me. And I’m ready for you, baby. Feel how hard you make me,” he said, taking Kurt’s hand and putting it on his crotch where his cock was straining against the fabric. “He’s so excited to wiggle his way into your hot pussy and put my baby deep inside.”

Blaine stood up and began peeling his clothes off, encouraging Kurt to do the same. “Come on, baby. Let me see you.” As Kurt shed his own clothes, Blaine couldn’t help reaching out to touch Kurt’s stomach. “This beautiful stomach isn’t going to be flat for long after I have my way with you. You’re going to look so hot with my baby pushing out your belly.”

Kurt sank down to his knees in front of Blaine. He lazily swirled his tongue around Blaine’s navel and planted soft kisses on Blaine’s hips, upper thighs, and everywhere but where Blaine wanted Kurt’s attention most.

“Kurt, don’t tease me,” he gasped as Kurt nipped at Blaine’s hipbone. He grinned evilly before putting Blaine out of his misery. Kurt took Blaine’s cock, standing tall and ready for action, and sucked him into his mouth, taking in nearly half his length in one shot.

“SHIT,” Blaine cursed, not expecting Kurt to get right down to business so quickly. His knees buckled slightly and he grabbed onto Kurt’s shoulder to steady himself as Kurt took more and more of him into his mouth. Kurt’s tongue teased the vein on the underside of his cock, and Blaine found himself approaching the finish line far too quickly for his liking.

Blaine pushed Kurt back by the shoulders and withdrew from Kurt’s mouth. Kurt whined in protest.

“Kurt, babe, that felt so good, you’re so amazing at sucking my cock, but if I blow my load down your throat, how do you expect us to make a baby?”

Blaine reached down and took Kurt’s hand, pulling him to his feet, and then Blaine gently laid Kurt on the middle of their bed. They took a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes, and Kurt pulled Blaine close to kiss him deeply. Blaine responded by draping his body on top of Kurt and continuing the kiss, making it sloppy and dirty. Their groins unconsciously slotted themselves together and they began rutting against each other. Kurt was well on his way to his second orgasm before Blaine realized what they were doing and pulled away.

“Ugh, God, Kurt, you are so fucking sexy. Spread your legs for me, beautiful,” he commanded. Kurt complied, exposing his soaking wet pussy for Blaine.

Blaine knelt between Kurt’s legs and stared at him, his eyes hazy with lust. “So wet, Kurt, and it’s all for me. How did I get so lucky? First I got the attention of a beautiful boy, then I got possession of his beautiful heart, and now…” Blaine crept between Kurt’s legs and fisted his cock, guiding it in between Kurt’s folds. “I get to fuck a baby into this beautiful pussy,” he growled, burying himself all the way inside Kurt in one strong thrust.

Kurt cried out; Blaine’s full length was a lot to take all at once. They’d had a lot of sex – a LOT of sex – but Blaine was a big boy, and Kurt was still as tight as ever. Kurt felt so good inside, and Blaine was eager to start moving, but he still managed to rein himself in long enough to give Kurt enough time to adjust.

“Blaine?” Kurt said in a strangled sounding voice.

“What, baby?”

“ _Move_.”

Blaine raised Kurt’s legs up to rest on his shoulders for maximum penetration, and he then began moving in and out of Kurt in earnest. He was so excited and it turned him on so much to finally, _finally_ be able to come inside Kurt unprotected that he knew it wouldn’t be long before he lost it, but he wanted to make sure Kurt climaxed again before he did.

 “Blaine… harder…” Kurt got out between gasps. “Fuck me… harder… I won’t – ungh – break…”

“You want harder, Kurt? I’ll give you harder,” Blaine growled, and he began slamming his hips into Kurt’s. They would both be sore in the morning, he was sure of that. For several minutes, only the sounds of skin slapping against skin and a chorus of pants, moans, and whimpers could be heard in the room.

Eventually, Blaine had neared his breaking point. He knew Kurt was close, too, and he wanted to make sure that Kurt came with him.

“You close, baby? Huh?”

“Yes, Blaine, so close!”

 “You ready for me to give you my baby now? Knock you up good and proper?”

“God, Blaine, yes! Knock me up!”

Blaine reached between their bodies and began rubbing Kurt’s clit just the way Blaine knew made him come the hardest. Kurt’s body hardly needed any convincing at all, and soon he was writhing his way through one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever had, his legs instinctively locking around Blaine’s waist.

The sound of Kurt screaming his name and the tight clench of Kurt’s pussy around him catapulted Blaine into his own release. “FUCK!” he yelled and thrust, _hard,_ one last time. “Here it comes!” he gasped. “Here comes your baby!”

Blaine shuddered violently as he sent his load deep inside Kurt. Kurt could feel Blaine’s cock throb as he shot one… two… three… four… _five_ streams of come right at the entrance of Kurt’s womb.

Spent, Blaine’s arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Kurt, catching himself before he landed too hard on him. Kurt gently lowered his legs, weak from grasping Blaine so tightly, to the bed. Their ragged breathing echoed throughout their bedroom as they worked desperately to catch their breath.

“ _Fffffffuuuuuuucccccckkkkk…_ ” Blaine slurred into Kurt’s chest.

“Ditto,” Kurt agreed, completely exhausted and fighting to keep from drifting off to sleep.

Blaine summoned up all his remaining energy and moved to pull out of Kurt. Kurt was having none of that, though. As Blaine moved away, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and tried to keep him close. “No, no, no, Blaine. Want you to stay inside me.”

“I have to get up, sweetie. We’ve got to get your hips elevated so we can direct my sperm where to go.”

“Are your sperm that dumb that they don’t know where to go?” Kurt asked, clearly not too tired to be sarcastic. “Maybe I don’t want them making a baby in me after all.”

Blaine chuckled softly. “Kuuuurt,” he admonished.

“Blaaaaaiiinnne.”

Blaine leaned over and placed a big, wet kiss on Kurt’s lips as he pulled out. Kurt winced slightly; he was so very sensitive from the hard fucking he had just received.

A large trickle of come drooled out of Kurt’s pussy as Blaine withdrew, and Blaine frowned. That just would not do. He reached a finger down to Kurt’s hole and gathered the come with his finger. Kurt tried to press his legs together so Blaine couldn’t touch, but Blaine gently pried his legs back apart.

“Open up, baby. We can’t let a single drop escape.”

“Blaine, you came inside me so much I’m probably already knocked up higher than a kite,” he whined.

“Kurt…“ Blaine said sternly.

Kurt sighed and allowed Blaine to move back between his legs, and Blaine pushed the fingerful of come back inside Kurt.

“Squeeze my finger, sweetheart,” he commanded. Kurt complied, and Blaine pulled his finger out cleanly.

Thinking he was done and he could finally rest, Kurt put his legs back together and tried to settle into a far more comfortable fetal position so he could sleep, but Blaine held his hips firmly on the bed.

“No, baby,” he said as he began fingering Kurt again.

“Too much, Blaine, too much,” Kurt gasped, but Blaine did not stop working his fingers inside Kurt’s pussy.

“You need to come again, Kurt, so your body will suck that big glob of sperm back deep inside you.” Kurt tried to protest, but despite the fact that it almost hurt to be touched at that moment, his body betrayed him and fell into one last weak orgasm.

Satisfied, Blaine wiped his hand on the sheets and pulled the blanket up over Kurt.

“You did so good, baby,” Blaine praised Kurt. “I can’t wait to watch you get big with our baby. You’re going to be even more beautiful than you are now.”

“Shut up, Blaine. Sleep time,” Kurt mumbled.”You’re going to need your strength.”

“Why is that?”

“Only one way to make sure I’ve got your bun in my oven – screw like rabbits until we’re sure.”

“Such a hardship,” Blaine said sarcastically. Kurt playfully slapped him upside the head and snuggled down into the blankets to rest. Eager to get to round two, Blaine wisely chose to join him in slumber.

**xXxXxXx**

**One month later…**

Kurt and Blaine’s wedding day found Kurt draped over the toilet heaving and trying not to get it all over his suit. He groped blindly for a towel from the nearby rack, praying for his fingers to be just that little bit longer so he could reach the handtowel that was just barely past arm’s length when  it was, mercifully, placed in his hands. He brought the towel to his face and wiped his mouth thoroughly and then inspected his outfit carefully. Thankfully, it appeared to have survived unscathed.

Blaine looked at Kurt worriedly. “Are the nerves that bad?”

Kurt tried to smile reassuringly at Blaine. “No, actually. I’ve been ready to marry you for a long time, now, and I’m thrilled it’s finally here.”

“Then what’s with the Technicolor yawn all over this swanky bathroom?” he asked, hiding his concern in a joke.

Wordlessly, Kurt pulled a little white stick out of his pocket. He spun it around so the tiny window was facing Blaine. Blaine looked down, and the expression on his face changed to something Kurt couldn’t quite identify. “Is this…? Did I…? Are we…?”

Kurt smiled. “It is, you did, and we are.” His smile faded a bit, and then he laughed nervously. “I suppose I better tell my dad to bring his shotgun, huh?”

Blaine chuckled. “Kurt, it’s not a shotgun wedding if we planned it and were already going to get married anyway.”

Blaine pulled Kurt close and leaned in to give him a kiss, but Kurt dodged his lips just in time. “Barf breath,” he muttered under his hand covering his mouth. He quickly rummaged through his toiletry kit and came up with a small bottle of mouthwash. He took two large mouthfuls and swished it around thoroughly.

The moment he spat out the minty liquid, Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt, his chin on Kurt’s shoulder and both hands resting gently on Kurt’s still flat belly.

Blaine nuzzled his face in Kurt’s neck, and Kurt could feel the smile on Blaine’s face.

“I can’t wait,” Blaine said. “I can’t wait for our marriage, and for our baby, and for the rest of our lives together. Happy wedding day, Daddy.”

Kurt couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. _Daddy,_ he thought. _I like that._

“Happy wedding day to you too, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in first person, from Blaine's point of view.

“All right, honey, the bathroom’s all… yours…” I said, my sentence trailing off as I took in the sight before me.

Kurt was curled up on our bed, fast asleep. I could tell he hadn’t meant to fall asleep; his glasses were still on his face, albeit a little askew, and his cell phone was very loosely cradled in his hand. He was snoring softly as he had fallen asleep on his back with his non-phone hand on his belly.

This was not an uncommon sight these days. Kurt got so tired so easily lately. It wasn’t really surprising – it was a lot of work carrying around our children. That’s right, children. Approximately seven months ago, Kurt came to me and told me he was ready to start a family. I made him wait for a few hours so I could “think about it,” but to be brutally honest, I needed the time to calm down enough so I wouldn’t blow my load before I could even get inside my beautiful husband. There was just something about the thought of making Kurt’s sexy flat belly big and round with my baby that had me off to the races.

Luckily I was able to hold out long enough to fuck my boy properly, though my enthusiasm knew no bounds. I got a little overzealous and put not one but TWO babies inside Kurt. Hey, what can I say? I get the job done right the first time, and sometimes even with a little extra for good measure.

I very gently pulled the glasses off Kurt’s face and extracted the cell phone from his hand. I was lucky – if he was awake, he would probably have growled at me if I had tried to take it away from him. He’s almost as married to that phone as he is to me; it is definitely the “other man” in our relationship. Kurt groaned as he rolled over in his sleep. He pawed the bed in front of him, obviously searching for something. I found his full body pillow on the floor and placed it in front of him, and he immediately grabbed it and snuggled into it. He had a hard time getting comfortable in any position at this late stage of his pregnancy, but the pillow provided just enough support to keep him from waking up stiff and in pain in the morning.

I scanned down his body (probably a little bit slower than truly necessary, but hey, can you blame me? The man is a GOD), making sure that his clothing he was wearing would be okay for sleeping in. I didn’t have to worry too much – they didn’t make maternity bondage tops or leather onesies, so most of Kurt’s pregnancy wardrobe was loose and practical, thankfully. I stripped out of my own clothes down to my boxers and flipped off the light. I gingerly set myself down on the edge of the bed and slid underneath the blanket, pulling it up over myself and Kurt.

I was really trying hard not to disturb Kurt since his various aches and pains made him a light and intermittent sleeper, but the dip my weight made in the mattress was enough to make him stir just enough to spoon up against me. Not that this was a hardship. There was nothing I liked more than having Kurt in my arms. Except maybe being in his arms, but there wasn’t a lot of room in between them lately, so I was on big spoon duty for the time being.

I held my breath, waiting, hoping, _praying_ that I hadn’t woken him up all the way, but all he did was scoot backwards against me and mumble a bit in his sleep. His breathing evened out, and I let my own breathing start back up again. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief and laid back to wait for sleep to overtake me.

Now that the light was out and there was precious little light in the room, I couldn’t ogle him properly, and my brain started chewing on more serious matters. The babies (babies plural, which was _still_ something I was trying to wrap my head around) would be here in two months or less – according to the doctor, probably much less, since men tended to deliver earlier anyway, and multiples usually came earlier, too. It wouldn’t be long at all, and while I was excited to be a daddy, I was terrified, too. We had decided that Kurt would be a stay at home dad; I made more money than he did, so my job was more critical, and in order for Kurt to return to his job, we would have to hire a nanny. Nannies in New York City cost about as much as Kurt brought home in a week when you asked them to care for two babies, so it didn’t make a whole lot of sense. He would miss his job and his colleagues, but he liked that it would be us raising our children rather than hired help. It put a lot of pressure on me, though. What if I got fired? Or downsized? Or had to take a paycut? Or…

I had to stop myself from this line of thinking. Not only would it not allow me to sleep, but it would stress me out way too much and make me of no use to Kurt. Kurt needed me now more than ever, so I needed to man up and deal.

A tiny movement caught my eye; the moonbeam streaming in through the window lit the room up just enough that Kurt’s big tummy was highlighted. I took a peek at his belly and noticed it moving just slightly. Kurt always complained that our children were nocturnal acrobats. “As if I don’t already have enough trouble sleeping, Blaine,” he grumbled constantly.

I rubbed gently along the top of the big baby bump where I could see the most activity happening, hoping it would soothe whoever was in that part of the womb enough to calm down and sleep. “That’s enough, baby,” I whispered. “Your daddy needs his rest and your gymnastics aren’t helping.”

The slight wiggling subsided immediately and I smiled, thinking that this would probably be one of the few times our children would actually listen to me. I stopped moving my hand and let my hand splay across the surface of his stomach. All was still and silent for a few minutes , and when I was just about to succumb to my drowsiness, I felt a small tap on my hand from inside, and then another, and then nothing.

My heart warmed, and I couldn’t help but smile a larger smile than before. I briefly rubbed the spot the tap came from and pulled Kurt a little closer to me.

“Good night to you, too, baby.”


End file.
